Death at our Window
by kissed-by-the-muse
Summary: Sizzle. Sizzle. Snap. The sparks flew as the explosion ignited and I felt fear as I’ve only felt twice before in my life... Gravedigger episode Please enjoy and feel free to review honestly.


A/n: Wow… how long has it been since my last post…quite a while. But here I am, back and on vacation or at least when I started typing this up. Never did get the chance to finish till now. Sorry!! I won't make any promises but I will try to actually update soonish…

Okay to the story. It's a One-shot, Bren's POV, Grave-digger epi…

DISCLAIMER: Nothing's mine blahdiblah…Why not?

**Death at our window**

Nervously, I watched Hodgins bring the two cables closer together to jump-start the explosion that would get us out alive or the second possibility, send us to our deaths. I took a second to think about it: This could be the final moments of my existence, the last time I heard anyone say something to me, the last time I saw light, the last time I would take in my last breath.

My mind began to process what might happen if Hodgins and I were more then five or six feet underground. If the force of the explosion didn't kill us, it would surely be the crushing force of the dust and 'dirt' surrounding the vehicle. The pressure would pile on top of us, until we were ground into short of nothing. One could say, death was at our window.

Even though I remember Booth specifically telling me that the correct term was 'death at our door, replacing the word door with window just seemed more fitting for our situation. My mind wandered on to think of Booth. What if I never saw him again? He could really be a pain sometimes but I've grown really rather fond of him. And although his self-confident, self-assured attitude is very irritating, I would definitely miss my partner.

I tried to block all the could-be thoughts, as the more rational part of my brain started kicking in. Fear was completely irrational but who wouldn't fear for their life in this situation? But panicking was certainly the worst option at this point and time. With my will and goodbye letter in my pocket, I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts. My body shuddered with the fear and anticipation of the detonation of the hand-made and improvised bomb. I fought back the tears I hadn't noticed threatening to fall.

Sizzle.

Sizzle.

Snap!

The sparks flew as the explosion ignited. As predicted the windshield blew apart but the sharp shards were not the danger. Soil came crashing into the car, piling higher and higher around Hodgins and me until I was effulged by it. I clung to my last breath, not releasing the trapped air, know that as soon as loam forced it's way into my mouth it would be the end for me. It would mean that all our desperate attempts to preserve and create oxygen just to keep living a little bit longer would be meaningless. It would mean that the Grave Digger won.

What way was up and what way was down I did not know. All my senses were overwhelmed. I fought to hold my rapidly diminishing breath as I struggled against my formidable opponent as it constricted and compressed my body ever smaller.

I felt fear as I've only felt twice before in my life. The thought of never seeing daylight again; never seeing my parents faces smiling back at me in their perfect picture that was taken all those years ago; never hearing Angela's advise on the seemingly simplest things of life; never feel Booth's caring words touch my heart, never smelling the wonderful aroma of the flowers in the Jeffersonian Garden on my way to lunch; never tasting the delicious meals at Sid's or those of the diner, gave me the strength to fight back. I kicked as hard as I could, propelling up against the downward force. But as the last of my oxygen seeped out of the corners of my mouth I felt my legs starting to fail me. My energy was swiftly draining and I was slipping into the depths of darkness. I knew that tears were building up behind my closed eyelids and should my eyes ever open again, those tears would fall.

Booth. I felt a pang of disappointment. He hadn't found us in time. Not once had he failed me and therefore I could not hold it against him. He saved me from my seemingly imminent death more than once and was always there for me in my time of need. Even if he only had to be my partner, he chose to be a true friend as well. I came to the realization, for that I was truly thankful. I wanted to see him again just to tell that, and for that I fight off death.

With new motivation and in a last effort, I punched my arm upwards, hoping to, with any luck, brake through to the surface. But all I had put behind that jab wasn't enough. The sensation of the earth swallowing me whole was not lifted.

With no more oxygen to breath and the world pushing down on me, I surrendered. I felt dreary and heavy-hearted as I admitted my defeat to the darkness. I braced myself, afraid to take the gasp that welcomed death. My lips parted slightly. I tasted the dusty and fragile stone as it clung to my tongue. I wanted to cough, spit out my doomed fate.

And then I felt something. Someone was grabbing my wrist. I just barely aware of it but the tugging didn't cease. My body was being lifted upwards.

I was incapable of comprehending what happened next. I did not know who my rescuer was, nor did I know if Hodgins had made it. I only knew that I was safe and aboveground. When a gust of wind whirled past, it came to me as a reassurance.

"Get Hodgins, get-," I whispered with as much strength as I could muster.

I filled my lungs with intoxicating air. I almost was dizzy as oxygen rushed to my mind and lungs: An amazing sensation I hoped never to experience again. It was as if the life in me was rekindled with every breath I took, with every rise and fall of my chest:

Breath in…

Breath out…

Breath in…

Breath out…


End file.
